


There is nothing new under the sun

by dawn950123



Category: League of Legends, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese, M/M, well I hope this ship works
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn950123/pseuds/dawn950123
Summary: I promise this will be good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：杰西麦克雷/西部牛仔! 烬（英雄联盟）无差  
> 弃权声明：人物属于拳头和暴雪，还有我的灵魂（。  
> PS：时间设定差不多在初代守望先锋解散之后。

One.

他背对着夕阳走来。

大漠落日的余晖在他的肩上勾勒出闪着光的影子,肩上的红色马革布在一片光晕中慢慢伸展出模糊的毛边，将他的一半身体都包裹在那种似有似无的舒适感中。风滚草在不远处正在随意翻滚着，在戈壁公路的两旁，如同一个个迷了路的流浪者，毫无方向地向前行进着。

麦克雷点燃了他的雪茄，然后突然笑了起来。

他已经忘记自己在这片无人之地走了多久，他从无数的智械中逃离，从一座又一座的钢铁般的城市逃离， 他的耳旁呼啸过的是风，是无数的流弹，是过去对他挽留般的凄惨尖叫。他在一片混沌中奔跑，将所有的一切都置于身后，不管是那些黑夜般的日子，或是充满希望的时光。

而如今，他独自一人，在这片不知名的土地上，和他的维和者一起，成为这一片未知中唯一的亮光，如同一颗细微的灰尘，或者更像是孤独的星球。

“你一直在跟着我。”  
麦克雷停下了脚步，对着前方空无一人的布满泥泞沙土的道路上说。他的右手不动声色地靠近了放在枪套中的维和者；这种情况对于他来说已经不算新鲜。麦克雷静静地等着，他仔细地从风中试图分辨出子弹上膛或者利刃出鞘的声音，但出乎他的意料，什么都没有，包括最轻微的回音。

“一个艺术家不能这么轻易结束他的表演。”

麦克雷转过身去，看到了之前在他走过的路上不知何时站着一个陌生的男人。他的全身被暗红与鎏金色覆盖，就像是他从这毫无边际的大漠中凝聚而出一样。那男人比麦克雷还要高上几公分 这让他看上去瘦弱得有些滑稽。被红色三角巾遮盖的一半面具在残留的阳光下看着如同一件锋利而精准的武器，再加上对方左肩上被衣物遮盖的明显凸起，这让麦克雷心底弥漫开一种不妙的预感。

“一个艺术家应该让别人知道他的名字，”麦克雷正视着对方说道，而戴着面具的男人只是笑了笑，声音低沉地从咽喉中滑过，就像是剧院悬挂的老旧天鹅绒。

“他们叫我疯子，”男人对他说，一只被金属包裹的手臂随意地搭在了自己的腰侧，“但是真正的天才都是疯子。”  
麦克雷挑起眉毛，给了对方一个你在开玩笑吗的眼神，“听着伙计，你不是第一个被派来解决掉我的人，也肯定不会是最后一个；所以我们为什么不跳过这些无聊的步骤，不如你直接告诉我你为谁工作，死局帮？黑爪？还是其他什么我不知道的鬼地方。”

那男人笑着摇了摇头，声音中带着明显的轻蔑。麦克雷默默咽了一口气，为什么带着面具的人神经都不正常？  
“我只为我自己工作，去创造真正的艺术，”对方的机械手指在自己的枪套旁边轻轻打转，就如同麦克雷刚刚所做的那样，“很少有人能理解它，但是正因如此，他们没资格参加我的表演。”  
“没有别的意思，老兄，不过你是第一个能在临死前还能逗我笑的人，”麦克雷说，“至于你的表演，我没有兴趣，你为什么不找其他的人呢？我打赌在不少地方，像你这样的人根本不缺那些喜欢故弄玄虚的观众。”

“这场表演需要更多的心血，而我的观众们…他们可以等待。”

“等待什么？中场休息的爆米花和柠檬汁么？”  
“等待戏剧的高潮，”对方向他慢慢走来，阳光已经逐渐从这片大陆上褪去，地上还残留着两人的牛仔帽所交错投射的丝丝残影。“你是一个有天赋的演员，杰西麦克雷，”他看着男人的身影离自己越来越近，只到对方靠近他的耳边，冰冷的面具几乎要刺伤他的皮肤，“而我将让你名扬天下。”

 

Two

“所以…你打算一直跟着我到什么时候？” 麦克雷叹了口气，喝光了面前的小半杯威士忌之后对他旁边的男人说。  
“我的客户…十分挑剔。”对方的金属手指在自己面巾的下方不断揉搓着，金黄色的护目镜在昏暗中显得有些刺眼，“况且你是个有意思的人，杰西麦克雷，如果就这么结束我的演出的话，未免有些太无趣了。”  
牛仔忍不住翻了个巨大的白眼，点燃了另外一支雪茄；他将烟盒推向对方，而戴着面具的男人只是摇了摇头。

他觉得这个世界疯了。  
好吧，他承认，他早就觉得这个世界疯了。无论是之前的死人帮还是暗影先锋，它们的疯狂程度还在自己的接受范围之内，包括另外一个戴面具的神经病，麦克雷想到这里摇摇头，又给自己的酒杯倒了三分之一的威士忌。而现在？有个自称是艺术家的杀人犯天天跟在自己的屁股后面，就像个摆脱不掉的影子。看在上帝的份上他可是受够了，麦克雷习惯了单独行动，（那些独行侠的电影可不是白看的）尽管那个男人说话的样子有些性感，但是这并不是一个能说的过去的借口。

“谢谢你的夸奖，亲爱的，不过这并没让我感觉好点。”麦克雷没好气地对他说，将雪茄的烟灰随意地弹落到了桌面上。  
现在正是下午，他们坐在一家破旧快餐店的吧台前，染着绿色头发的年轻服务生正在最远处一边百无聊赖地调换着电视频道一边用力嚼着泡泡糖，麦克雷怀疑他的力度会不会把自己的下巴给咬碎。他趁对方不注意从吧台后面拿出了另一瓶酒，也许是之前有人藏在这里的，看在上帝的份上，杯子里的那玩意儿几乎要让他把胃吐出来了。

麦克雷默默地喝着酒，除了电视里新闻女声的冰冷语调外，一时间谁都没有说话，空气中沉寂着令人不舒服的沉默。那男人似乎并没觉得有什么不妥，他正在仔细地擦拭着自己的一把手枪，动作轻柔地如同爱抚唯一的恋人。麦克雷仔细地看着他，对方的每个举动在他眼里看上去都如此无谓，就像是一出高深的戏剧，他并不能参透其中的意义。这个男人对他来说是个谜，他的一切都像是一团凭空而出的暗金色烟雾，将自己笼罩其中。麦克雷不知道自己是否应该厌恶这种感觉，毕竟那个男人想要自己的命。但目前为止，他不得不说，他似乎不觉得这样诡异的陪伴有什么问题。

也许自己也是个疯子。不折不扣的那种。  
“漂亮的宝贝儿，”麦克雷看着男人手中被细心呵护的枪支，“她有名字么？”维和者在他的枪套中微微发热，“露西亚？安娜？或者…维克多？”他露出了一抹意义不明的笑容。  
男人停下了手中的动作，麦克雷似乎能感觉到对方在面具下挑了挑眉毛，回给他一个嘲讽的笑容，“那些俗套的名字…只会让她变得一文不值。”

麦克雷示意他说下去。  
“低语，”男人用一种轻柔得几乎病态的口气对他说，“每颗子弹，都是我的灵魂。”

麦克雷并没觉得这个名字和其他的那些有什么不同，但是过往的经验告诉他不要发表评论，“你一定要把所有事情都仪式化么？”

那男人看着他，突然笑了一声，“我的职业病，很抱歉；而你，杰西麦克雷，一定要把所有事情都看成一场游戏么？”  
“这是什么意思？”

那男人换了个坐姿，把残缺的那条腿搭在另一条上，机械手臂随意地撑着自己的额头，“死人帮，暗影先锋，包括现在的自由雇佣兵身份，对于你来说都一样，都只是一个为了证明你自己存在的证据罢了，”他的声音在面具和三角巾下听起来格外低沉，“哦等一下，你其实根本不在乎你是谁，而你所谓的正义，在别人眼中看起来一文不值。”

对方的话语几乎直白得有些残忍，麦克雷感觉有血液似乎要涌上自己的大脑。  
“那在你看来，正义又是什么？”  
男人又一次笑了，带着一丝麦克雷无法分辨的意思，“我并不认为正义在我的考虑范围之内，亲爱的，”这个词让麦克雷感觉自己的脊骨突然蹿上一股莫名的暖流，“对我来说，常人的善恶与我无关，而艺术远在于规则与常理之上，艺术远在于一切的一切之上。 ”

“哪怕你所谓的艺术要牺牲别人的生命？”  
男人看着他，仿佛他在说一个笑话，护目镜的光芒似乎要刺痛麦克雷的眼睛，“他们应该为能成为我艺术中的一部分而感觉自豪。”  
疯子，绝对的疯子。

麦克雷转过头去不再看他。他突然觉得胸腔中十分沉重，就像是有人故意灌进了沉重的水泥，他想要狠狠给那男人一拳，但他知道对方对自己的过去的看法并不是全部的谬误。  
“听着，我不懂你所谓的艺术，“他将雪茄随意地扔在了地上，远处绿头发的服务生对他没好气地比了个中指，“看样子你和我还有不少的时间要一起度过，伙伴，你为什么不告诉我你的名字呢？你知道我的过去，我的一切，而我连你叫什么都不知道，这就算对于我来说也太不公平了。”  
男人将他的低语慢慢放回腰间的枪套中，完好的那只右手轻轻地搭在自己的左心房处然后慢慢低下头，对麦克雷行了一个绅士而且无谓的礼，“烬，我的名字是烬。”  
而麦克雷对天发誓他绝对，绝对没有因为对方刚才的举动而脸红。


	2. Chapter 2

Three  
“我不得不说，这十分愚蠢，非常的愚蠢，亲爱的麦克雷先生。”  
他能从烬的语气中听到不加掩饰的嘲讽，那个过于亲昵的称呼在现在听起来如同一根细小而尖锐的针，正在一点点地折磨着他的喉咙。麦克雷觉得自己的胸腔正在煎熬般地疼痛着，仿佛一场汹涌而无法控制的山火。他能尝到自己嘴里有铁锈一样的味道，大量的失血让他的身体感觉不自主地寒冷，尽管他随身带着之前从暗影先锋拿出来的医疗包裹，但这并不足以让他感觉有丝毫好转的迹象。  
事情原本并不该变成这样的。  
他这么想着，顺手拿起了旁边丢在一旁的威士忌酒瓶。这本来应该只是个简单的截获目标的工作；对方给了他一笔数目十分可观的金币，告诉他一个不太明确的交货地点，但是并没告诉他目标周围有他妈的二十几个俄罗斯护卫，甚至还有智械，真是见鬼的完美。  
麦克雷几乎不敢相信自己能从那个鬼地方逃出来，同时还差不多保持着身体各个部位的完整性。至于工作，去他妈的吧，等他过几天能站起来的时候就把金子退回给那群疯子，顺便告诉他们自己要考虑一下关于下次的合作。  
“只是一点小伤，宝贝儿，不用太担心我。”麦克雷捂着自己被利刃划伤的肋骨部分，故作轻松地说，“能杀死我的人还没出生呢。”  
他躺在自己安全屋的地板上，任凭烬居高临下地看着他。对方似乎不想和他多说什么，摇了摇头，将自己的帽子摘下，嘟囔了几句麦克雷听不懂的语言，然后转身离开了房间。  
那个男人究竟是怎么进来的？  
麦克雷试图坐起来想问个清楚，但是肋骨和胸口的疼痛让他的后背又重重地跌回了地上。  
每当这个时候，他开始格外地想念齐格勒博士。  
他听着另一个房间传来断断续续的脚步声，和水龙头被拧开的声音。过了一会，戴着面巾的男人从门口走来，让麦克雷意外地是他手中的绷带和快速愈合药剂。他的另一只手臂端着一盆刚刚接好的水，麦克雷能从里面闻到淡淡的酒精味，但他无法确定那究竟是什么。  
“你从哪里找来的？”  
“不是只有你一个人有安全屋，麦克雷先生，”烬将东西放在地上，然后慢慢地坐了下来，一向平整的弹药背心被弄出了褶皱，但不知为什么这让他整个身体看上去更加修长，“不得不说，你对房间的布置…毫无新意。”  
麦克雷对他翻了个白眼，他看着对方褪下了自己的护腕和手套，细长的手指上布满了茧和已经愈合的伤口，麦克雷下意识地想去抚摸那双看上去伤痕累累的手，但理智几乎下一秒就阻止了他的动作。  
该死的失血过多。  
“现在，麦克雷先生，把你的衣服脱下来。”  
“我想我们的速度有点太快了吧，亲爱的，我只是刚知道你的名字而已。”他吹了个口哨，然后因为肋骨的疼痛倒吸了一口凉气。  
“我很诧异你现在还能开玩笑，如果你不想因为伤口感染而死的话，就听我的话，乖乖把上衣脱了让我给你包扎。”  
“没想到艺术家也有一颗妈妈一样的心。”  
“艺术家应该认真对待他的每一个作品，包括你。现在脱衣服。”  
麦克雷尽可能小心翼翼地将他的金属护具和红色外袍褪去，随意地扔到一边。他的皮肤因为暴露在冷空气中而泛起了细小的疙瘩。烬正在仔细地看着他的伤口，大部分的血液已经因为药物的原因半凝固，只有边缘处还在渗着血。麦克雷能感觉到对方带着凉意的手指轻轻地划过自己的胸膛，这让他感觉有些痒，就像是有虫子悄无声息地爬过去了一样。  
“你都是从哪学会的这些，我的大艺术家？”  
他一边看着烬仔细地给自己清理伤口一边问道。对方的手法熟练而轻柔，就像是曾经做过无数次一样。麦克雷觉得这与其说是治疗伤口，更不如说像是一场无声的演奏会，他任凭对方在自己的身体上弹奏着不知名的乐曲，这让他感觉有些尴尬，却又有说不出的色情。  
“恐怕是日积月累的训练，麦克雷先生，我的工作需要相当程度的…残忍，”烬将麦克雷肋骨的伤口慢慢地清理干净，然后敷上了不知道从哪里来的药物；瞬间冰凉的刺痛感觉让他几乎尖叫出声，“我家乡的特效药，不用担心，这点痛不会让你死第二次的。”  
麦克雷静静地看着对方的动作，包括他擦拭自己胸口时候手指微微蜷起，那些粗硬的茧在他的皮肤上慢慢摩擦着，他似乎能听到对方传来的呼吸声，在面巾下如同一声声平稳的心跳。他感觉自己的小腹部在慢慢聚着一团意义不明的火，而他丝毫搞不清这一切的缘由。  
现在不是想这个的时候，而且他想杀了你你忘了吗，你这个蠢货。  
麦克雷自己对自己说。说实话他对和自己仇人上床并没有什么看法，只不过现在无论是时间还是地点，看上去都离谱得一塌糊涂。  
“别动，否则疼的是你自己。”  
烬将他胸膛的伤口慢慢包扎好，甚至在绷带上打了一个工整漂亮的蝴蝶结，麦克雷对他抛去一个你在开玩笑吗的眼神，对方试图用一个咳嗽去掩盖声音中的笑意，但还是失败了，“原谅我，亲爱的，我是个完美主义者。”  
“如果你真像你所说的那么完美的话，就不会在这里给我包扎了。你应该在刚才就在我头上开个洞，趁我不注意的时候。”  
烬看着他，用水洗净了手中的血污和多余的药膏，然后将水珠毫不留情地擦在了他放在一边的红色外袍上，“你就这么急着去送死吗？”  
“说的跟你能杀死我一样。”麦克雷看着他，“你为什么要救我？我死了对你来说不是更方便么？”  
带着面巾的男人这次笑出了声，“你是个有趣的人，杰西，我几乎要后悔接了这份工作了，”他第一次称呼了麦克雷的名字，这让牛仔突然感觉有些不好意思。烬慢慢靠近他，带着水气的手指拂过他的下颌和脸颊，就像是一串若有若无的亲吻，“我说过，你是个有天赋的演员，亲爱的；而我将决定你的最后的谢幕。在此之前，没有别人，包括任何人除了我，只有我能亲自掌控你的命运。”

 

TBC

 

Four  
麦克雷将维和者慢慢放回枪套中，弯腰捡起了落在地上的几瓶蓝色试剂，鞋上的马刺敲打在坚硬的水泥地上，在一片空旷的寂静中落下了唯一的回音。  
“谢了，伙计们，这个我就先拿走了。”  
他吹了个口哨，对着地上几具已经毫无生气的尸体说道，然后转身离开了废弃的库房。  
还未完全愈合的肋骨处正在隐隐作痛着，也许是刚才的打斗中伤口再次裂开了。他仔细地摸了摸侧边的伤口，然后感觉到一阵尖锐而强烈的疼痛。麦克雷一边加速前往着联络点一边想着，那个疯子肯定会嘲笑自己现在的样子。  
他已经有一段时间没有看到烬了。  
就像是对方凭空从这个世界消失了一样，他的存在并没带走一丝痕迹，这反而让麦克雷觉得有些不舒服。他不知道自己在纠结什么，那个男人想要杀了自己，这就像之前曾经无数人想尝试过的那样，但最后的结果是他依然在这片荒漠中，靠着威士忌与雪茄度过无数的夜晚和清晨。  
麦克雷突然觉得自己老了，竟然开始思考起了这些毫无意义的问题。  
等到他带着赏金从联络点中出来的时候天色已经慢慢变暗，落日在远处看上去带着让人愉悦的橙红色，将山脉凸显的格外黑暗。他已经很久没见过日此美丽的夕阳了，那些淡粉色与金色混杂的云朵将几颗星星遮盖住，如同那里从不曾出现过月亮一样。  
麦克雷笑了笑，点燃了一根雪茄。他的伤口仍然在隐隐作痛着，但口袋中的金子让他忘记了之前的不适感。他慢慢地往安全屋的方向走去，胸口中仍然弥漫着刚才未曾散去的舒适感。  
“欢迎回来，麦克雷先生。”  
他停止了脚步。  
烬正懒洋洋地躺在自己安全屋中的破旧沙发上，而自己之前的那些脏衣服都被整齐地叠好放在了侧面的扶手下方。他的脚边放着一瓶还没打开的威士忌，麦克雷从没在自己的酒柜中发现过这瓶酒，和两只已经被刷洗干净的杯子，“我一直在等你。”  
麦克雷感觉之前的那种舒适感在心中逐渐扭曲，如同快速生长的藤蔓，冰凉地缠绕过他的心脏，从而变成一股他从没感受过的复杂情绪。  
他没有开口问烬的去向，说实话他并不关心，但他自己知道这只是谎话。麦克雷关上了身后的门，皱着眉看着对方，他感觉自己肋骨的伤口好像更痛了。  
“别这么看着我，我带了酒来。”  
“哦？我以为你只靠你所谓的艺术来取乐。”  
“即使是我，也需要短暂的休息，杰西，”烬从沙发上坐起来，向他招了招手，他并没有像之前一样带着手套，金属的左手在微弱的灯光下看着有种莫名的锋利感，“放松，亲爱的，你需要休息。”  
“别叫我亲爱的。”麦克雷生硬地回答到，但还是选择坐在了烬的旁边。  
“听起来今天有人过的不是很顺利。”  
“是的，亲爱的，”麦克雷翻了个白眼，“在看见你之前，我的一天都很顺利。”  
烬轻声笑了出来，然后拿起旁边的酒打开了封瓶，给麦克雷和自己都倒了一点，“很高兴听到我在你心中这么重要。”  
麦克雷似乎想要反驳什么，但他最终还是决定什么都没说。  
他们默默地喝着酒，或者是麦克雷一直默默地喝着酒，而烬只是坐在一旁，一边看着他一边把玩着手中的玻璃杯。令人窒息的静寂又一次笼罩在了他们之间，只不过这次烬并没有拿出低语，而是选择时不时地给麦克雷添酒。  
“你是个奇怪的人，烬。”  
在过了不知多久后麦克雷突然说道，他似乎喝的有些过头，脸上开始泛出了淡淡的红色。烬停下了手中倒酒的动作，然后静静地看着他。  
“我讨厌你那副自以为能掌控我一切的架势，你只不过是一个外来者，而且还是想置我于死地的那种。”  
“然后呢？”  
“你之前是说过正义对你来说毫无意义，但它对于我来说不是。正义是我唯一的手段去…获得救赎。”  
“我也不知道自己为什么要说这些，忘了吧。”麦克雷摆摆手，有些尴尬地试图转移到另外比较轻松的话题上去。  
“但是你自己选择离开了暗影先锋。”  
烬的话就像一把带着神经毒素的利刃，轻易地划破了麦克雷的喉咙。他的手指开始微微地颤抖，胸腔中一股压抑而酸楚的痛感正在慢慢蔓延开来。他一时间不知道该如何应答，麦克雷一口气喝光了杯中的酒，辛辣的液体顺着食道烧灼而下，几乎快要烫伤了他的胃。  
“每个人都必须做出选择，无论多么困难。”麦克雷看着烬，昏暗的灯光下对方的暗红色面巾看着就像沾满了鲜血一样厚重，“我的过去如此不堪…这是我唯一的方法去弥补，对我曾经犯下的那些过错。”  
“即使你选择了最困难的方法？”  
“即使我选择了最困难的方法。”  
烬停下了把玩的动作，他慢慢靠近麦克雷，他的手指又一次拂过了牛仔的嘴唇，麦克雷觉得所到之处被撩起了一阵温热的火焰，“就像我所说的…如此愚蠢，”他的声音仿佛吐着信子的毒蛇，尾音的嘶哑让麦克雷从尾椎处传来一阵陌生的颤栗，“但又如此勇敢。”  
麦克雷愣住了。  
他感觉一阵从未体验过的情绪从自己的身体内部中蔓延开来，仿佛沉寂了许久而重新爆发的火山。他的心脏因为威士忌和对面这个男人正在剧烈地跳动着，而加速的心跳声几乎是他目前所能听到的唯一声音。  
去他的。  
麦克雷突然将烬遮脸的方巾拉下，对方的嘴唇很薄，在一片昏暗中看上去格外诱人。他突然伸出手，将对方靠近自己，然后把两人拉近了一个充满着酒精与血腥味的吻中。  
他在明天也许会后悔自己现在的举动，烬的嘴唇有着常人般的温热，他的手指正轻轻抚摸着牛仔的脸，嘴角带着笑意，这个举动让他们看上去像一对认识多年的恋人一般。  
这是麦克雷很长一段时间内的第一个吻，烬尝起来就像是枪火与香烟，就像是窗外那片正在快速衰老的天空，就像是他曾经不堪而又无法逃避的过去。  
“如果你现在杀了我的话，我会很难过的，亲爱的。”麦克雷在他们亲吻的间隙说，他的右手正在对方的后颈处摩擦，温暖的皮革让他有种正在有种错位的愉快感。  
“不是现在，麦克雷先生，我会去收集我应得的奖励，但不是今晚。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone want to translate this let me know:)


	3. Chapter 3

Five

PS：麦受向，注意绕道

很多人都知道，麦克雷是个不甘于平淡的人。  
在许多年之后，有人在觥筹交错中问起他的过去，他在那片荒漠所度过的那些日夜。他回忆起了永远前行的风滚草，66号公路上的无数次暗黄色的日落，那些覆盖着鲜血的黄金和子弹从维和者枪膛中射出的那一瞬间。  
他想起了许多，但又仿佛对所发生的一切充耳不闻。  
他选择性地忽视了某些片段，就像是一部粗制滥造的西部片，将其中的细节一带而过。他对每个人都有着不同的回答，那其中包含了各种各样的名字与时间，但他每次都无法将正确的那个名字说出来，仿佛那个字本身就带着让人退避不及的魔咒一般。  
不过那便是以后的事了。

 

“别这么着急，牛仔，时间还长着，”烬在他们亲吻的间隙中说，但麦克雷能听出对方语气并不如平时一般从容不迫，“到床上去。”  
他们在一片黑暗的卧室内互相亲吻着彼此的唇与脖颈处敏感的皮肤，烬的双臂正紧紧地揽在麦克雷腰间，让他无法移动半步；麦克雷试图想要将床头的灯打开，但被对方握住了手，然后一个反身压回了床垫中，“让我们至少保持一些神秘感，恩？”  
麦克雷嘲讽地笑了一声，然后机械手臂用力，在对方不注意的情况时将烬重新压在了自己的身下，“为什么不想让我看到你的脸？”  
烬躺在他身下，手指在他光裸的脊骨处来回打转，一直向下然后轻轻按摩着尾椎部分的肌肉。他的气息在黑夜中就像是即将盛开的莲花，暗红色的面巾被随意地甩在一旁，麦克雷用手指轻轻触摸着对方的脸，烬又一次笑了，“我只对我的观众展露阵容，麦克雷先生。”  
麦克雷似乎还想要说些什么，但剩余的话语却被另一个突如其来的吻淹没。烬的嘴唇仿佛带有魔力一般，他顺着麦克雷的身体一路吻下，从脸颊直到平坦的腹部，这让牛仔不自主地呻吟出声，同时用力地抓住对方已经凌乱的衬衫。  
“我喜欢你的声音。”  
麦克雷已经不记得自己的衣服是什么时候被脱掉的，在黑夜中他能感受到对方的手指正在慢慢地从自己的肩膀滑下，轻轻地抚摸着每一个曾经因为战争留下的伤痕。这让他突然感觉有些复杂，就像是他曾经那些嗤之以鼻的温暖感又重新回到了自己的身体内。  
他能感觉到对方的嘴唇正在自己的分身周围轻柔地打转，呼出的热气打在大腿内侧，让他更加精神抖擞。“我做梦也不会想到这一天。”  
麦克雷再也无法压抑自己的呻吟，烬在他分身的顶端落下了一个吻，然后又重新地用自己的舌头开始了那些让牛仔头晕目眩的魔法，“我一直在想这一天，麦克雷先生。”  
“跟我来一发之后转身干掉我？真是十分绅士。”  
烬无所谓地笑了笑，然后在对方不经意间猛然进入了一根手指，这让麦克雷疼得倒吸了一口冷气，“嘿，看着点，如果你不行的话就让我来。”  
烬轻轻地拍打了他牛仔结实的臀部，然后在对方的胸膛上留下了几个显眼的痕迹，麦克雷感觉到对方下颌的胡子正在轻轻地刺激着自己胸口的皮肤，这让之前的不适感减轻了些。他的双臂环抱着对方的肩膀，然后咬住嘴唇忍耐着吃痛的声音。  
当烬真正进入他的时候，麦克雷觉得自己的身体正在一点点被劈开，但随即被一种错位的充实感所填满。他努力适应着体内不适的感觉，而烬的双手撑在他肩膀的两边，因为愉悦感而长叹了一口气。   
“别把我当做小女孩，”麦克雷带着些许恶意地一口咬在对方的肩胛处，他的左手抓着床单，试图减轻慢慢褪去的僵硬感。烬在他的鼻梁处落下了一个亲吻，然后开始缓缓地动了起来。  
“你在床上…依然是这么多的抱怨，亲爱的。 ”  
麦克雷觉得自己身体内部似乎正在烧灼着一团猛烈而胶着的火焰，每一下撞击都让他毫无意识地呻吟出声。烬一边进入着他一边抚慰着牛仔的分身，这让他感觉到两种截然不同的刺激，这让他几乎要射了出来，“那就试图让我闭嘴，大艺术家。”  
烬又一次笑了，然后用力地将自己的分身全部埋进了麦克雷的身体。  
不知过了多久，麦克雷只感觉自己的脑子一片混沌，如同在荒漠最边缘那些城市夜晚绽放的烟花；他知道自己在临近点的时候烬说了些什么，但他并没听清。他能感受到体内逐渐弥漫开的一股热流，就如同自己小腹上的浑浊一样，逐渐地在身体上留下麻烦而温暖的印记。  
烬静静地躺在他的身边，呼吸比平时要急促；他们的手指互相交缠着，在一片昏暗中麦克雷能感觉到对方还没平复的心跳，带着鲜活的气息和无语言说的感情，就这么传入了他的耳朵。  
他用力地握住了对方的手，他能感受到烬的拇指在自己的手背上慢慢划过，就像是曾经自己母亲所做的那样，安慰着他一时间无法面对的复杂心情。  
他有那么多的话想要说，但最终还是选择了沉默。  
他感觉到烬的呼吸变得平缓，轻微起伏的胸膛证明了对方已经陷入了睡眠中。这让牛仔觉得胃中似乎有正在不停飞舞的蝴蝶，他闭上眼睛，任凭自己的意识再一次抽离。即使身处在一片令人窒息的黑暗中，但他似乎依然看到了一抹转瞬即逝的鎏金色光芒。

 

 

 

 

 

Six

“这就是最后了？”  
“这就是最后了。”  
麦克雷曾经不止一次地想过，他们之间的关系将会用什么方式收场。  
也许是在雨夜中静默的相对无言，或者是在某一天清晨的不告而别，但他从没想过让事情变成这样。这一切就像是一辆失控的火车，载着他们，头也不回地往一片摇摇欲坠的未知中驶去。  
麦克雷看着不远处的人，他的双眼胀痛着，左手紧紧地握成了拳头。他感觉到自己的手指在轻轻地颤抖，仿佛体内有什么东西即将碎裂开，然后炸成无数细小的碎片，镶嵌进他的每一寸血肉。  
他不应该有这种感觉。  
这一天迟早会发生。  
这就像那些老掉牙的电影里演的一样，所有事情在一瞬间分离崩析，在他们来不及反应之前，把他们拉到了最初的位置，那个本应属于他们自己的位置。  
麦克雷抬头看了看天上的太阳，强烈的淡色光芒几乎要灼伤他的眼睛。  
正午即将到来。  
维和者在他的手中散发着让人难以忍受的温度，日光在他们周围拉长了影子，这让麦克雷的视角格外清晰。他看着不远处的人，静静地等待着对方的每一个动作。  
“我会想念你的。”  
他听到烬说。  
麦克雷不留痕迹地眨了眨眼睛，他感觉自己心脏的一角正在悄无声息地塌落。这并不是那种让人动弹不得的疼痛感，他感觉自己更像是一个旁观者，静静地看着那个不复存在的塌方之地，试图回忆起曾经在这里面驻留过的情绪。  
“我猜表演时间到了？”  
“我的观众已经等不及看最后的一幕了，麦克雷先生，尽管我认为这场戏还欠缺一些精准的细节。”  
“告诉你的观众们去下地狱吧。”  
“也许你可以亲自传达，亲爱的。”  
麦克雷抿了下嘴唇，之前肋骨处的旧伤不知为什么隐隐作痛，似乎在提醒着自己过去发生的那些并不是自己做的一场毫无意义的梦。  
那些布满着暗红色的过去，就像一支支利箭一样穿透了他，让他慢慢地流血，让他不得不一次次地陷在本身就多舛的回忆中。麦克雷不知道对方是否也有这种感觉，但这一切已经不重要了。  
他举起了维和者，就像之前做过的那样。  
他们静静地对视着，等待着，风滚草在他们身边翻滚着，如同沙漠中卷起的海浪。  
枪声响起。  
在那一瞬间麦克雷闭上了眼睛。  
他感觉到一阵灼热的疼痛在腰侧蔓延开来，这让他冷吸了一口气。在那一瞬间痛楚几乎要吞噬了他，他睁开眼睛，看到了烬半跪在发烫的地面上，左手放在自己的胸口，似乎想要堵住正在不停流出的血液。  
这不是他第一次受伤，他知道子弹顺着自己的腰划过，带走了部分血肉但并没伤及任何重要的地方。他不知道对方是故意的，还是被炙热的太阳虚晃了眼睛。他看着烬完全跪了下来，试图大口地呼吸，皮质的手套已经被鲜血浸没。  
这一切都发生的太快，快过麦克雷能思考的瞬间。他走过去，身体在对方面前投射出了令人舒适的阴影。他不知道该做什么，是在烬的头上补一枪，拉他起来，或者两者都是。麦克雷承认这从第一天开始就脱离了自己的掌控，他被迫地接受了烬，而如今又要被迫地承认自己将亲手送他离开。  
“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”烬回答，声音是带着血污般的支离破碎。  
“你不是个糟糕的射手。”  
“我有我的原因…”烬躺在了地上，面巾被他随意地摘落，然后露出了一部分下颌，他的嘴角上扬，露出了一个让麦克雷无法理解的微笑，“这会是一个…完美的作品。”  
“你会死在这里。”  
“是的，亲爱的，我知道我的命运。”烬又一次笑了，“我为了艺术而活，而如今，我终于演出了最完美的谢幕。”  
“其他人的表演对我来说都那么浅显…只有我，只有我自己，才能让这场演出变得毫无缺陷。”  
“所以你找到了我。”  
烬的双手在颤抖，失血过多让他已经没有了什么力气。他费力地摘下了自己的帽子和护目镜，麦克雷第一次看清楚了那个人的长相。那是张瘦削的脸，就如同他的身材一样。他的头发整齐地被梳在后面，而现在因为泥土的原因变得有些凌乱。他看着麦克雷，眼神中带着无法被理解的狂热，“你是我最好的观众。”  
“什么？”  
“你从不是个演员，亲爱的，这是我的独角戏，而你是我唯一的观众。”  
“你真他妈的是个疯子。”  
“在这里每个人都是疯子，亲爱的。”  
烬对他笑着，左手抓紧了他的衣服，这让麦克雷几乎吃痛出声。他能听到远处传来的警报声，执勤的警察一定是听到了枪声。他看着远处，烬抓住了他的手，力度大得让麦克雷吓了一跳。  
“走吧，牛仔。”  
麦克雷没有回答，而是静静地看着他。  
“该是观众散场的时候了。”  
“这场戏我说结束才是结束。”  
烬的左手再一次地抚摸过麦克雷的脸颊，轻柔得如同一场告别。  
“再下次演出之前，演员需要休息。”  
“可是…”  
“杰西麦克雷，再见了。”  
他听见警报的声音越来越近，如同旧时的噩梦。他抓起自己的帽子，看了烬最后一眼，带着复杂而明了的情绪，然后飞快地往荒漠深处跑去。  
麦克雷一直在奔跑。  
他将一切甩在脑后。风在他耳边呼啸着，伤口正在叫嚣着疼痛，试图缓慢他的步伐。但麦克雷并不在乎这些，他看着远处暗色的山脉，在阳光的照射中变成了不同的形状，如同一个个长着巨口的怪物，将他一口吞噬。  
在不停歇的脚步中，他再一次地回忆起了过去。让他奇怪的是，这似乎并没有完全过去，但他已经开始疯狂地想念起一切来。他想起了自己肋骨的伤口，败落餐厅的劣质威士忌，夜晚鎏金色的星空，和那个如同莲花花瓣一样轻柔的怀抱。  
麦克雷不知道自己什么时候停下了脚步。  
他躺在地上，大口地呼吸着新鲜的空气。他的肺部正在尖叫着，这让他的腰侧感觉似乎好了些，就像是某种劣质的替代剂。他用力地呼吸着，头顶的阳光几乎让他睁不开眼睛，也让这一片大陆在淡金色的光芒中无处遁形。  
这一切都如同他的预料。  
这一切都出乎他的预料。  
现在与将来只是历史不断地重复，如同一个无法被阻止的巨大滚轮，带着沉重的叹息，推着他在一片莫名的深渊中慢慢地前进。  
日光之下，并无新事。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文已完结，逐步放出。


End file.
